This invention relates generally to a camera shutter, and particularly to a camera shutter with shutter leaves pivotably mounted on at least one activation ring rotatably mounted about a stationary carrier ring.
In the known camera leaf shutters, the shutter assembly may be constructed in the same manner as a diaphragm for closing the lens aperture. Activation of the shutter is accomplished by utilizing metal activation rings having riveted hinge pins or activation pins mounted thereon for engaging the metal shutter blades. The manufacture of these individual parts as well as their assembly involves considerable expense. In addition, in these known shutters, additional costly steps must be taken in order to insure that the activation rings do not move in an axial or radial direction. Such a construction is illustrated in German DE-AS No. 1,222,369.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a camera shutter assembly of the leaf-type which will require the least number of individual parts, that will be easy and inexpensive to manufacture and, especially easy to assemble.